


What We See in Each Other

by Yubell22



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Background Polyfrogs, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I spent way too much time doing plot and world building for this, M/M, Praise Kink, sub, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Bittle is a proud dominant, even if everyone and their brother think he’s a sub.  Jack Zimmermann is a proud submissive that everyone assumes is a dom.  Sometimes, two sides of the same coin can make it work.<br/>-or-<br/>Everyone in the world has a dom or sub alignment, even our favorite hockey players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the shower three days ago, so here we are!  
> \---------------  
> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny
> 
> And special thanks to my beta Mo, who is, and I quote, "The beta of all betas, has betaed in the darkest of times, has betaed the wildest plots, the most mysterious authors." Thank you Mo, you are so appreciated. :) !

Eric grew up in a traditionalist household with traditional parents. His mother was a sweet, obedient sub and his father was an assertive and powerful dom. They were the epitome of societal expectation. Eric, however--with his height, slight build, and fair features--was anything but a traditional dominant. Nevertheless, for as long as he had been alive, he had known who he was and where he stood. Leave it all to perfect Jack Zimmermann to screw that up.

\-----

One of the main reasons Eric chose to enroll in Samwell was its liberal policies towards sub and dom interaction. Unlike most universities, Samwell’s classes and dorms were not sub or dom segregated. In fact, you were more likely to be in a fully integrated environment at Samwell than not in one. Being an engineering or arts major did not necessarily convey a student’s alignment. The school was also a common ground for switches, especially because it was one of the few places that allowed them to designate themselves as such.

Most schools required a specific designation and then placed you where they saw fit based on it. So, for switches, who could follow either the path of dom or sub eventually, choose to do both, or even neither, Samwell was a safe haven. But the only difference that was important to Eric was that the university allowed subs to belong to coed sports teams rather than their own segregated leagues.

He may not have been a sub himself, but after years of being treated like one for his size and appearance, being on a team that wouldn’t judge him was ideal. Which is why Samwell had been Eric’s first choice from the very moment he began searching for schools.

\-----

It didn’t take long for most of Eric’s dreams to be dashed along the pavement. Even people at Samwell seemed to take one look at him and assume he was just a modern sub, trying to be different. Most people he ran into around campus greeted him in the traditional style as well, since his home state of Georgia was famous for being one of the leading areas of conservative values.

However, after the fifth time someone welcomed him by placing their hand on their chest instead of shaking his, he was fed up. _Yes_ , he loved some of the traditional values he had grown up with, and he respected their merit, but after years of being constantly mistaken for a sub, he was about to burst. As far as he was concerned, his personality alone should give away his status.

He was vibrant, extroverted, and confident in who he was. He was loud and proud--quite literally--but then again, that was stereotyping in the same way he hated. It was a bit of a catch 22 for him. By wishing people would judge him with different eyes, he was still asking them to judge him based on assumptions of what a dom or sub should be. 

Honestly, if Shitty hadn’t shown up when he did, Eric might have found himself packing up and returning to Georgia out of sheer disappointment.

\-----

When Eric walked into Faber for the first time, expecting to once again receive the same hands-free greeting, he was surprised to find that the first person to rush up to him did not move his hands at all.

“Hey bro, I’m Shitty. It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” 

His words rushed out as if he couldn’t wait to hear his new teammate’s answer. The strangest part, though, was that he still made no move to enter Eric’s personal space, or give him the touch-free deference often reserved for a sub.

“I’m Eric Bittle, nice to meet you too.”

“Cool dude, you’re from the south! We don’t get a lot of you around Samwell. I’m not trying to be rude here, but it’s usually just easiest to ask--you can tell me no though! What’s your alignment?”

Again, Eric was surprised at the continued enthusiasm the oddly-named man continued to display through the strangest and most non-traditional greeting he had ever experienced. While asking about alignment was not necessarily taboo, it was definitely unusual. He kind of liked it, though. Never before had anyone given him the chance to be himself right off the bat, leaving no misconceptions about sub-culture lingering around. 

“I’m a dom,” he answered honestly, with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Dude, once again, very cool! I’m a switch if you couldn’t tell. I hear there aren’t many like me where you’re from.”

“No actually, you’re the first I’ve ever met.”

“ _Wicked_.” Shitty replied. “Just wait ‘til you meet Lardo, man. They’re a switch too, and you wouldn’t believe how much that weirds people out. Oh, by the way, are you a handshake kind of dude, or a, “don’t touch me, I like space” kind of dude? Which reminds me! I call everyone dude, but if you prefer to be a...she, or a nonbinary kind of bro-- excuse me-- _person_ , then just tell me now. I’d hate to keep using it.”

“No…uh…anything is fine, really. Doesn’t bother me – the touching or the...dude-ing.”

“Sweet, brah!” He paused for a moment while his eyes widened, as if he was suddenly caught in the most powerful of brainstorming sessions. “Bitty.”

“What?” Eric questioned, now more confused than ever.

“Your _nickname_ , it should be Bitty!”

Here it was, the obligatory size jokes. He should have known that even the most inclusive person he had ever met would be just waiting to throw one at him.

“You mean because of my height?” he asked, sighing.

“ _No_ dude, because your last name is Bittle.” He paused again, this time waiting for Bitty to catch on to the excitement. “So, Bitty, if you don’t mind, let’s go introduce you to all of the guys.”

Without another word, Eric soon found himself being lead around the locker room to meet each member of the team. The majority were rather unimpressed with him, mostly because they all looked worn out from the summer, but upon meeting Johnson, things became more interesting. No one ever told him exactly where Johnson’s alignment stood, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if the man had none. He didn’t seem to quite fit in; Johnson of course agreed.

After Johnson, he was hastily introduced to Ransom and Holster, two best-friend defenseman doms with a penchant for talking over each other and being generally excitable. They might not have been as commanding or assertive as their size would suggest, but they definitely were proud leaders of the team, even if they weren’t captains.

Jack, the real captain, was of course saved for last. When Eric, giddy from the team’s acceptance, went up to shake the other man’s hand and introduce himself, he found his introduction promptly accompanied by silence. In his enthusiasm, he hadn’t even stopped to think that there might actually be a sub on his team. So when Jack denied his hand with a judgmental grimace, he understood that he was not exempt from forcing the mistake he hated onto others.

His new captain--the undisputed leader of the entire team--was a sub, and Eric’s first action as a rookie freshman had been to insult him. He was totally screwed.

After practice, Bitty, attempted to find his new captain and apologize, but found himself quickly rebuffed. Any chance he had at respect from the other man had been blown right out the window from step one. He hated himself at the moment, and it was going to take a lot to redeem what he had done.

Falling on the ice every time someone tried to check him was probably not the best path to redemption, however. He should have known that no matter how dominant he was, that kind of harsh touching bothered him. It didn’t bother Jack, though, which he reminded himself to ask Shitty about later. As long as there was no skin-to-skin contact, Jack, the shockingly traditional sub, did not care who he checked or who checked him.

Jack was strange in so many ways like that. After Bitty was lead through the Haus the first time, he discovered that Jack was a lone sub living there without a chaperone. Someone who refused to be touched by any dominant outside of hockey willingly lived with three of them and a switch. Bitty also learned that the school only allowed this arrangement because the hockey Haus was not actually school property and they could technically do nothing about it. 

During the Haus tour Shitty also explained that no one was allowed to enter Jack’s room without his presence. Apparently, since Shitty was a switch and Jack’s best friend, he was considered a chaperone. Once again, strangely traditional Jack confused Bitty’s perceptions of him.

The conundrum that was Jack Zimmermann continued to grow as time went on. He was an amazing captain, and plenty dominant in his leadership role, but in the Haus he was quiet and reserved. Besides Shitty, whom Jack could often be found snuggled against, no one was ever allowed to touch him. In addition to this, if hockey was involved, he had no problem challenging a dom--or, more accurately, he had no problem challenging _Bitty_.

He respected Jack’s authority. The man deserved his title as their captain, and he was an amazing player; but Bitty so often found himself on the receiving end of Jack’s anger. Sure, he might have some trouble taking a check, but that didn’t mean he needed to be chewed out about it every five minutes. That wasn’t going to solve Bitty’s problem. So, when Jack decided to do some actually beneficial training, Bitty was surprised.

\-----

At 4 A.M. on a Sunday, Jack and Bitty began their struggle to tame Bitty’s fear. It wasn’t really working for a multitude of reasons. One, trauma cannot be overcome in two hours, and two, Jack was touching him without pads on. Yes, it was in the context of hockey, but Bitty had never touched a sub outside of his family before. It wasn’t sexual, but it was hard to tell his body that. He was mostly thankful he didn’t _actually_ pop a boner during the whole ordeal.

Jack would have really disliked that, especially when he already didn’t like Bitty. He probably thought Bitty was an idiot, a terrible hockey player, and a poor excuse for a dom, but he was genuinely unsure how to change Jack’s opinion about that. It was worse too, since he had discovered more about why Jack was at Samwell instead of in the NHL, or the SNHL at least.

Jack had expected to be the number one draft pick for the NHL as a sub, which was completely unheard of before him. No sub in the world had ever succeeded in sports the way he had, or at least had never been given the opportunity before. His father’s dominant shadow was a long one, however, and Jack was determined not to be forced into the Submissive National Hockey League instead.

In Juniors Jack had consistently amazed, but his submissive nature and anxiety disorder had combined to create a truly deadly combo for him. When he overdosed on his medication and nearly died, the incident was held as proof of why submissives should stay in their leagues, or choose not to play at all.

For Jack, hockey was _everything_ , so Bitty assumed that in order to win his affections, or even just his friendship, he would have to excel at hockey. Apparently this observation was a miscalculation; Jack couldn’t give two shits how good of a player Bitty was, as long as he was a dominant.

Jack had to prove himself, and in his mind, Bitty did not. So, when Bitty scored his first goal, and then expected Jack to at the very least congratulate him, he was devastated to find that Jack hated him more than ever. Above everything else, Jack was his teammate and captain, and Bitty wanted to feel accepted into the team entirely. He needed Jack to try to care, for his sanity if nothing else.

\-----

Jack never apologized for his rudeness to Bitty, but Bitty felt as though at this point, they balanced each other out. Maybe Jack had done worse, but Bitty wasn’t the kind of person to hold grudges or expect more from people than they were willing to give. Plus, Jack, as a sub, probably didn’t want to feel like Bitty had any power over him. So, their relationship as teammates--not quite friends--persisted.

Then, as if to once again prove him wrong, something incredible happened. They were winning game after game, at home and away. The Samwell Men’s Hockey Team was a powerhouse, drilling its way towards the frozen four. And for the first time, it felt like there wasn’t a gaping hole between him and Jack. They were linemates after all, and it was all because Jack’s checking clinics had succeeded.

Suddenly, they were on the road to the Frozen Four, and Jack actually seemed happy for once. Of course, when it came to his and Jack’s relationship, good things rarely decided to last. This time, he was the one getting the real brunt end of the stick. Concussions were nothing to sneeze at, and to top it all off, he knew Jack would blame himself.

It was strange how that was what he thought about most after his concussion. He hated to think that Jack would be hurt by this; that Bitty, who was his friend and a dominant, could be the cause of Jack’s pain. From the very moment Bitty was able to move on his own and attend class, Jack was always somewhere nearby.

If Bitty needed help carrying books, Jack was there. If he needed someone to pull a pie out of the oven because bending over made him dizzy, Jack was the first to volunteer. Bitty had no claim over Jack, and they had no connection outside of being teammates, but here they were intertwined because of a bad check.

Bitty would never be thankful for his concussion, but he didn’t mind the perks of Jack desperately trying to be good for him. There was a power in the fact Jack had finally deemed him worthy enough to serve in such a way. The two of them had no understanding or contract, but for the first time ever, Jack wasn’t shying away from him.

It wasn’t until Bitty tried to work on his own again, however, that things really changed. He was a dominant, so no matter how much he liked having Jack help him, he was eventually going to have to help himself. This had, as one would expect, manifested in pie making, because there were only so many changes he could make in his own life before something had to give.

Jack had, at the time, taken to staying in the kitchen around Bitty whenever he baked, so when a dizzy spell hit him, Jack was there instantly to catch him. Jack had gone out of his way to break his own rules about touch for Bitty. This was different for both of them. Bitty had never been allowed to touch a sub like this before, and Jack never let anyone besides Shitty _anywhere_ near his personal bubble.

Bitty saw an opportunity in this moment, and took it.

“Thank you, Jack, you’re so good for me,” he whispered into the other man’s ear before gently carding his fingers through Jack’s hair and kissing him on the cheek.

Jack’s eyes glazed over almost instantly, and if Bitty hadn’t already regained his balance, he was sure Jack would have let him fall as his knees gave out. Bitty, seeing then that Jack was the one who needed a guiding touch, gently took Jack’s wrist in his hand and led him to the couch. As soon as they sat down, Jack leaned against Bitty’s side and closed his eyes while his breathing slowed.

Bitty knew Jack would not appreciate any real prolonged contact between them, so he moved to free himself of their entanglement. It was good timing too, because as soon as they were out of touching distance, Shitty appeared.

“You should take him upstairs,” Bitty explained quickly. “I didn’t mean to, but I think I sent him into a light subspace when I fell and he caught me. I--I should have thought harder about what I said to him afterwards. He;s always so much of a leader around me, I forgot how truly submissive he was.” He finished with a mix of fear and awe laced throughout his voice.

Shitty’s confusion dissipated as he, nodded and quickly sprung into action to take Jack upstairs. When Jack woke up, he would need to be in a safe and familiar place to avoid any shock to his body, and Shitty was the best person to make sure this happened. Bitty was left mesmerized in their wake.

Never in his life would Bitty have guessed that Jack, someone who easily led a hockey team of loud and proud dominants, would ever be so submissive. A simple phrase and touch was enough to send the other man into a peaceful state of total submission. Maybe it was because Bitty had been the one to do it. _No_ , he was probably projecting his desires, which made more sense to him anyway.

There was no way that reaction would have happened because Jack _liked_ him. He was just a strong sub, that’s all. At least, that’s what Bitty would keep telling himself all summer as he recovered from his concussion. Jack just couldn’t possibly like him. It wouldn’t make any sense at all.


	2. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frogs need help being less awful to each other, and Parse somehow brings it all together by being his classy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)!

When Bitty returned to Samwell in the fall, he couldn’t have been happier. He had his own room in the Haus, he would be living with his friends and teammates, and he had an all access pass to his one true but temperamental love, Betsy. Now, Betsy was not the best oven. But to Bitty, she was perfect for generating excellent pastry creations.

The only thing that could possibly be better for his dominant nature than providing for his friends with his creations, would be hand-feeding one of those pies to Jack, on his knees in front of him. Bitty had, of course, made sure not to let his mind wander to such fantasies too often though. Once a day was more than enough.

It was getting progressively harder to think of Jack as just a teammate anymore, ever since the incident in the kitchen at the end of last year. Jack had looked beautiful as he nearly fell to his knees in submission before Bitty. He had been like a perfect meal waiting to be devoured. In fact, that image was so well burned into his mind, that several times this last week alone, he had gotten off to it.

This was really starting to become a problem for him, especially because Jack’s room was right next door. If he really wanted to, he could storm right in and say a few magic words and Jack would open up for him. He would lay himself out on his bed and beg for Bitty’s cock like the good boy he was. Bitty might even let him come if he did. But again, these fantasies were not doing him any good.

He needed to focus on school, and he definitely needed to focus on hockey. After being banned from playing all summer because of his concussion, he was bound to be rusty. However, come first practice with the new frogs, he proved to be even worse off than he thought. Once again, Eric Richard Bittle could not take a check. The worst part of it all, though, was feeling like he had once again let Jack down.

He was a _dom_ , he wasn’t supposed to have problems with touch, and he definitely wasn’t supposed to have them after he’d worked so hard to fix everything. Jack had given up so much of his own time to help him, but here he was letting him, the coaches, his team, and himself down. 

Bitty felt like shit.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the new frogs fighting like idiots, he probably would have sent himself into a guilt spiral of shame. Luckily enough, Chowder, the bubbly dom that he was, decided to notify Bitty of the impending battle for dominance that Nursey and Dex were on their way to starting.

The two defensemen were both switches and had no clue where they stood with each other. In an ideal world, they would both simply chose to function as equals, sharing dominance and submission as the situation called for it, but a college hockey team did not tend to function in any form of idealism. Both of them would need a guiding hand.

Normally, this kind of fight would have been resolved by having the two set straight by the captain of the team. However, Jack’s sub status meant that, no matter how excellent of a leader he was on the ice,he couldn’t make either submit to him in the way that they needed. Which gave Bitty an idea.

Chowder was one of the nicest, most wonderful doms he had ever had the joy to encounter, so perhaps, if he could get the boys to all separately agree to meet him for coffee at Annie’s, he could function as a chaperone for a preliminary courting date. Normally, any type of courting had to be accepted by a sub’s dominant parent, but since there were not any subs actually involved in this situation, Bitty figured he could let it slide.

Switches were not subs after all, even if they did choose to submit. No matter who they were with, their switch nature would always be apparent. (Though some people were unfortunately under the opinion that a switch was confused, and would eventually always choose to dominate or submit.)

So, three days after Chowder’s exclamation of annoyance at his teammates, Bitty was somehow facilitating an unwitting date between three frogs. The strangest part was, with Chowder there to keep them in line, their fighting turned into much gentler (but still not entirely harmless) chirping. While neither defenseman was actually submitting, the dynamic of all three of them allowed for leeway

Chowder could, if he wanted, make both of them totally give in, but it was against his nature, even as a dom. He was the kind of person who took submission that was offered, but did not force others into it. Bitty felt that they were a lot alike in that way, though Bitty would be far more willing to bring someone to their knees if that someone were _Jack_. But, as usual, he was drifting away from the situation at hand.

Dex had to give submission. If someone tried to take it from him, they would be in for the fight of their life. Nursey appeared to be a submissive go-with-the-flow kind of person, but he would fight tooth and nail against someone trying to control him. Bitty figured that was why they were both perfect examples of a switch. They were happy to dominate a situation, but they would gladly submit to someone they felt deserved the honor.

It seemed that Chowder was the exact spark they needed to pull it all together. He would never take anything they would not give, and they would not only give to someone they trusted, but gladly protect him and dominate others they saw in their friend’s way. They would all be good for each other, and Bitty could not wait to share this information with Jack once their checking practice restarted.

While Jack was not normally willing to let others undermine his authority, this was one situation he would gladly let someone else handle. Most courtings required chaperones until the people involved had reached an understanding and signed a contract. After that, anything they did was protected under that contract, and if all went well, they would marry. In the frogs’ case, however, this potential marriage would most likely not include some form of collar, especially since there were two switches involved.

A collar was most often reserved for a dom to give his sub privately as a form of ultimate love and trust. It solidified the bond of dominance and submission. In fact, most collars included some form of lock, and a key for the dom to keep. 

There were many different styles of collar, though. For example, Bitty’s mother wore a simple gold chain around her neck that was kept together by a small, intricate, heart-shaped padlock. His father kept the key to that lock on a chain around his own neck.

Bitty himself was quite fond of the more recent bracelet-style collars that had been in fashion. These locking bracelets, popularized by Cartier, were now being replicated in a multitude of variations by hundreds of companies and private jewelers around the world. Hopefully he would one day have a sub who would proudly wear a collar like that for him. He would definitely not be opposed to a bracelet, or even a piercing of some sort if his future sub was interested.

After all, no matter how much a dom claimed to control a situation, the smartest ones understood that the best relationships were based on communication. Neither one could really control the relationship because it was a give and take for both of them. A sub offered their submission through their trust that a dom would care for and love them. They craved that kind of connection with someone.

A dom was able to give love, care, and protection as their alignment required because of a sub. They desired leadership and control, but without a strong connection and a willing sub, a dom was nothing but a bully and a dictator. Simply telling others what to do was not the makings of a good dom. There was always compromise for both parties. 

Communication was key.

That was part of Bitty’s problem with Jack. He desperately wanted the sub to notice him and trust him enough to allow them to develop a relationship, but as time went on, they seemed to get farther and farther away from each other. At least Jack was no longer actively avoiding him. He counted that as a win.

The hardest part of it all, though, was that Jack was a senior that year, and would be leaving soon. It felt like there was so little time left for Bitty to make a move, and yet he still had at least five months. Sentimentality was strange in that way. He could give up now and say it would never happen, Jack would never like him back--or, he could give it one last shot. It was a far harder choice than he imagined, and the situation was then worsened by potential NHL contracts.

Jack had a bright future ahead of him, while Bitty was just a dom with nothing to offer besides two years of waiting and student loans. An amazing and talented sub like Jack deserved a dom who could really take care of him and had far more at their disposal. And, on top of all of that, Bitty had no real idea if Jack even _wanted_ a male dom. Maybe what had happened in the kitchen all of those months ago was simply a fluke based on alignment rather than attraction.

It was all so confusing.

\-----

In December, everything changed.

For the first time since Bitty attended Samwell, Jack decided to take part in an Epikegster, and Bitty was thrilled to have him there. The Haus was wild, people were absolutely everywhere, and Holster was even wearing the quintessential frat-party toga. But Jack chose to lean quietly against the wall and talk to _Bitty_ about the infamous incident with the football team and the fire extinguisher from a previous Epikegster. 

It was absolutely perfect, until, of course, it wasn’t. Once again, nothing good could ever happen to Eric Bittle for longer than five minutes. Just when Jack was starting to move closer to him than he’d ever willingly done before, Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, arrived.

Kent was a dominant. Bitty could see it in the way he talked, and how he carried himself. Everything about him screamed power and confidence, and he knew it too. So when Jack let Kent drag him upstairs to his bedroom without a chaperone or anyone else as a buffer, Bitty was extremely confused. When he realized no one was going upstairs to help Jack, he got angry.

How dare a dom invade a sub’s safe place without someone there to act as a buffer between them? They didn’t even have a contract, and Jack certainly wasn’t wearing Kent’s collar. There was no way in hell that Bitty was going to let things go any farther. He was going to go upstairs right then and there and give Kent Parson a piece of his mind, no matter how much of a hockey legend he was.

Bitty’s anger buzzed under his skin, but when he reached the top of the stairs and approached Jack’s door, it fizzled with the realization that he had no right to invade Jack’s space either. They had no contract or collar to bind them, and Jack had never declared Bitty as anything other than a teammate. In fact, he could be a danger to Jack, considering what had happened between them last spring.

Bitty’s moment of hesitation allowed him the time he needed to overhear Kent and Jack talking through the door.

“I mean…it could be Montreal, it could be L.A., okay? I don’t know.”

“What about Las Vegas?”

“I…I don’t _know_ , okay.”

Both of them were silent for a moment, or at least quiet enough that Bitty couldn’t hear. The only thing stopping Bitty from entering the room at this point was what Kent said next.

“Come on, Zimms, think about it. We could be the two-headed monster again; reinvent the no-look one-timer. You and me, best friends--the only two subs in the league.”

There it was, something Bitty should have never learned by eavesdropping through closed doors. Kent Parson was a closeted sub.

“We could be amazing together. No one could say _shit_ when the two _best_ players in the league are subs. Please, Zimms.”

“Kenny, I can’t.”

“Jack…come on.”

“Kenny.” Jack’s voice was louder now. The near-keening sound of a sub who desperately needed comfort.

“Zimms, just fucking stop thinking for once and _listen_ to me. I’ll tell the GM’s you’re on board and they can free up cap space. Then you can be done with this shitty team. You and me--”

Jack whined again, and this time, Bitty couldn’t help but answer the noise of a hurting friend. Kent didn’t get to come and defile Jack’s safe space no matter how close they might have once been. Whatever had happened before didn’t involve him, but he would not put up with what was happening now.

As Kent began to try to speak again, ignoring Jack’s distress, Bitty came bursting in. Kent was obviously shocked at the intrusion, and considering Bitty was a dom as well, it made sense for Kent to worry. However, Bitty’s first response was to ignore Kent and immediately check on Jack.

While the two of them had never exactly discussed any of Jack’s particular submissive quirks he knew Jack needed him now above it all. But Bitty refused to completely ignore boundaries of consent.

“Jack,” he asked firmly, piquing the sub’s full attention, “can I touch you?”

“I…y-yes please. I can’t…I need… Please.” Jack’s voice broke on the last word.

Bitty immediately took a place next to Jack on the bed, essentially forcing Kent to rethink his position across from Jack. Once he had settled behind the sub, he brought one hand up and began to stroke his hair.

“You need to leave, Kent. He doesn’t want you here right now and you’re hurting him with what you’re doing. I get that you used to be close, but whatever is going on with you does not give you the right to hurt him. So get out, and think about the shit you just put him through.Imagine if someone had done that to you? He is a much stronger submissive, but yelling at him like that is uncalled for.”

Kent blanched then. Not only was an unfamiliar dom chastising him for his actions, but that dom also knew his secret. 

“You – you can’t tell anyone. I’m so sorry, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I promise, but **get out**.”

Without another word, Kent pushed past the door and slammed it shut. Bitty figured that it would be the last time they saw him for a while.

As soon as Kent left, most of the tension in Jack’s body disappeared and he practically melted back into Bitty. He was nearly limp in Bitty’s hands, and while he might have been the smaller one physically, he did his best to make Jack feel comforted in his embrace. This was not how he had imagined holding Jack again would be, but outside of the circumstances, it was breathtaking.

Jack was willing all of himself onto Bitty, and he was glad to accept as much as he could considering the circumstances. Jack needed comfort in this moment, and he would work as hard as he could to give that to him. Bitty slowly peeled himself away from Jack, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Jack, honey? Can I make you more comfortable? I just want to pull off your shoes and jeans, and then tuck you in. Is that alright?”

Jack hesitated for a moment as he tried to answer. He seemed dazed and desperate to stay in contact with Bitty’s soothing presence. 

“Yeah,” he finally mumbled as he allowed Bitty to slide off the bed and begin his work.

It only took him a minute or two to remove Jack’s shoes and pants. He tried to make it as easy as possible for Bitty, lifting his feet up and shifting around. As Bitty moved to tuck Jack in, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“Stay,” Jack pleaded through glassy eyes.

“Jack, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You never want me to touch you, I don’t want to take advantage.”

“Please,” he begged again. “I’ll be good…I just can’t.”

“Jack, you’re always so good. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me,” Jack replied with startling clarity.

Bitty’s resolve was breaking as Jack stared into his eyes, silently begging him to crawl into bed with him. He looked so broken and sweet. Everything about the situation pulled at Bitty’s inner dominant nature, but he was terrified of harming Jack unintentionally.

“Bits, _please_.”

And that was it. All it took for Jack to shatter him was to use his nickname for the first time. He said it so earnestly, and with such desperation that there was nothing Bitty could do to say no. Against his better judgment, Bitty kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans to crawl in behind Jack. 

They were both uncontracted, and not in the process of courting. Bitty didn’t have permission from Jack’s dominant father. Everything they were doing was betraying upwards of a 100-societal rules, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

Jack needed him, and there was no way he could say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty's coming out of his cage and he's been doing...alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Bitty woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was the top of Jack’s head, and above it, the faces of a very angry Lardo and Shitty. Based on his current position spooned around Jack, now would be a very bad time to stand up and talk to them. 

He’s lucky that a stare down from two of his best friends is apparently a boner killer. The fact that they’re still staring is what makes everything weirder than before. Neither of them have made a sound, and Bitty is just beginning to wonder if this isn’t all some kind of strange dream, when Jack begins to stir.

Bitty mentally prepared for several eventualities last night. One being that Jack would wake up and despise Bitty for even thinking of touching him. Two would include a thank you, a quick dismissal, and the hopes that things didn’t become weird between them after that. But number three, where Jack, in his logical mind, wants him, is by far the most far-fetched.

None of those outcomes happen exactly as he imagined, because he hadn’t prepared for their duo to become a foursome by morning.

Jack _is_ the first one to make a move, so Bitty got that right at least. Although, he did not expect him to pull his body away and blush. They were no longer touching, but it was obvious by the way Jack was watching Bitty’s hands, that he wished they still were. Shitty must have noticed this as well, because his next words seemed calculating in their underlying accusations.

“What’s going on, man? You don’t usually look for comfort in doms who aren’t officially courting you.”

Jack’s blush deepened, more likely out of embarrassment than anything else. Shitty was right, though, Jack was not the kind of person to even let doms he knew _well_ touch him. He was a traditionalist sub, and had been raised as such. Touching outside of the family was against the rules in most situations, barring a contract of course.

“Kent was here last night,” he finally stammered out. 

Shitty wasn’t a dom, but after last night, Jack was obviously still fairly shaken.

“He wanted me to join the Aces with him,” Jack continued as his voice steadied. “Kent came to my safe place and yelled at me because I said no, then didn’t understand that he was making me upset. Bittle stopped him, and then I asked him to stay. I was afraid I was going to have a full-blown panic attack, but Bittle kept me calm and stayed with me when I asked him too. He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him for, and he didn’t take advantage of me even though he could have.”

Shitty seemed to calm then, as did Lardo. However, neither one of them made any move to leave.

“Do you need us to get you anything, or call anyone?” Lardo asked next. She was usually the calmest one of them all.

“No, I think I just need someone to stay with me for a while. I-- I think you need to leave Bitty.” Jack said the last part with genuine remorse, like the idea of Bitty leaving truly was negative. 

Bitty immediately rose from the bed then, giving a quick nod to Jack, and a half-smile to Lardo and Shitty as he nearly ran back to his room. He not only spent all night half-naked and sleeping in Jack’s bed, but Jack didn’t seem repulsed by the situation. As far as he was concerned, that was a plus for now.

He didn’t have much time to think on it all, however, as Lardo came into his room to talk. She really was the practical one, so he wasn’t that surprised that she had been sent to chastise him.

“Bitty, what were you thinking last night? Jack is far more fragile than you think, and you could have really hurt him.”

Before Bitty answered her, he brushed both his hands over his face and then pulled them through his hair. He needed to catch his breath and think before he said something ridiculous or driven by hormones. By helping Jack, even in distress, he had invaded the sub’s personal space and showed him he was willing to break Jack’s most sacred rules. Jack had wanted him there, but a sub in peril wasn’t exactly an enthusiastic consent. There was more to it than that.

“I think I really love him, Lardo,” he finally answered, his voice wobbling. “When I heard what was happening, I couldn’t just leave him. I went in and calmed him down, and when I tried to leave, he asked me to stay. I told him it probably wasn’t a good idea. I didn’t want to hurt him. He just smiled at me and called me Bits--like me staying there with him was the most obvious thing in the world. I don’t know if he really wanted me, if he would still if I asked him right now, but in that moment he--I couldn’t leave him, I just couldn’t.”

“Bits, if you’re really serious right now, you need to call his father. If you want to court him-- _be_ with him, you need to do it right from now on. Jack’s family is very traditional, just like 90% of the rest of the world, and it could really hurt Jack and his career if things don’t go right. _Please_ be cautious, and think carefully about what you’re going to do next. You have a lot of power in your hands.”

“I know, Lards. Thanks for looking out for him too. Jack deserves friends like you.”

She smiled then, and laughed lightly. “Jack deserves better than us.”

“He does,” Bitty replied, with a quick exhale out of his mouth, just shy of real laughter. 

Jack really did deserve better than them. But here they were, all stuck together at Samwell, trying to be better people. College was famous for making those kinds of changes after all.

\-----

“Hello, is this Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Ouais--sorry, I mean yes, yes it is.”

“This is Eric Bittle…from Samwell.”

“Oh yes, I remember you from the game I attended. You were the fast one full of big surprises.”

“Um, yeah… that’s me. I know we don’t really know each other, and you’re probably wondering why I’m calling, but I promise it’s important.”

Bitty hesitated a moment. There were lots of ways this conversation could go wrong; the first being that he could stumble his way through it and give up halfway due to embarrassment. He could also manage to somehow anger one of hockey’s greatest legends in the process. Bad Bob might find him inadequate and a bad match for his son, or he could simply decide that he wasn’t who he wanted for Jack. The ideal would of course be acceptance.

At this point, Bitty would just like to make it to the end of the call, no matter the consequences.

“Eric, are you still there?”

“Yes sir, I-“

“Eric, please. I believe I’ve told you before to call me Bob,” the voice from the other end chastised lightly. Even retired hockey players were still fans of chirping apparently.

“Yes si- I mean, Bob.”

“Much better. Now, I believe we were about to talk about Jack.”

“We were…” he trailed off. “Yes, we were,” he added, this time with more confidence.

“He called me the next day, you know, after the party you all had. He told me what happened, and there aren’t many people who could do what you did for him. There aren’t many people he could trust to help him down from a panic attack like that. You are good for him, I think. So, ask your question.”

“Well, Bob, sir, I would like to ask your permission to formally court your son.”

“Eric.” All of the humor seemed to have left Bob’s voice, and now only seriousness remained. “My son is the most important person in the world to me, and I always want the best for him. If he thinks that is you, then I will stand behind that choice 100%. Please don’t make me regret that decision.”

“I won’t sir. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that, son. But one more thing before you go. If you really are serious about courting my son, you should at the very least call me Bob. Maybe someday you’ll even graduate to Dad.”

If there was one thing Bad Bob Zimmermann knew how to do, it was fluster someone.

“I’ll try to remember that, Bob, and I hope you’re right too.”

“Goodbye, Eric.”

“Bye, sir.”

A sharp laugh echoed through the phone and drifted through the air long after Jack’s father had hung up. As Bitty sat there on his bed, contemplating what had just happened, everything seemed to finally click. He had just been given permission to court Jack Zimmermann, or rather, he had been given permission to make sure Jack wanted to be courted by him.

Either way, Bitty was about 10 steps ahead of where he thought he would be when everything had gone to hell last weekend. Everything considered, today was a pretty good day.

\-----

The only problem with Bitty’s decision to court Jack was the timing. The Epikegster had happened only two days before campus closed for winter break, meaning that when he had finally gotten the courage to call Bad Bob, Jack was already gone. Hopefully the cookies he had sent with him had gotten through the airport okay. He would hate to find out that Jack had spent an entire month without his cooking, but that could just be his protective instincts talking.

In reality, what he really hated was having to wait a month to talk to Jack. He finally had all of the pieces in place, but the waiting was absolute torture, especially when his mother had noticed something was going on with him.

\-----

“Dicky, sweetheart, you’ve barely been home with us for week, but you already look like you’re ready to leave,” she chided lightly. “I’m worried about you, honey.”

His mother was right, of course. In the six and a half days he had been home, he had done almost nothing but think about Jack. The separation was hard, the waiting was worse, and not knowing how to tell his parents was the hardest. While gay relationships were fairly commonplace between submissives and dominants, he knew his mother had always expected her sweet, dominant son to marry an even sweeter female sub.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t tell her, he just worried exactly what she would say about it. Besides, nothing was really official between him and Jack yet. 

“I’m sorry, Mama, I just have a lot on my mind,” Bitty answered as he continued to help her roll out pie crust.

“Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, Mama, of course,” he assured her.

Above anyone else Bitty ever had in his life, his mother would be his oldest friend, the one person who had constantly been there for him. Someday, his sub might take a bigger role in his life and heart, but he would never stop loving his mother.

“Mama,” he added after another moment of silence passed between them, “I was thinking I could wait to tell you at dinner, so Coach could hear too.”

“Alright, honey, as long as you promise to tell me,” his mother said as she finished filling the last of the crusts he had formed.

“Of course, Mama, I would never break a promise to you.”

That night at dinner, though, he seriously considered breaking a promise to his mother for the first time. Unfortunately, his father was the one to ruin his new plan. Apparently his mother had already informed Coach that their little boy had something to say.

“So, Junior, your mother tells me there’s something important you wanted to tell us that’s had you quakin’ in your pants the past few days,” his father questioned over his plate of steak and potatoes.

“Yeah, Coach, it’s…well…the thing is…”

His father quirked an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair. Bitty took a moment to breathe.

“Before I left school, I asked permission to court a sub.”

There it was, out in the open, and he couldn’t take it back. No matter what happened from here on out, no matter what grave he dug for himself, Bitty was prepared to lie in it.

“Oh, that’s _amazing_ sweetheart! We’re so proud of you!” his mother cut in first. 

“What’s her name, Junior?” his father asked.

There it was, the question he had been dreading most. What was _her_ name? It all came down to that, didn’t it? His parents wanted to know what sweet, submissive little girl he was going to bring home to them soon. She probably looked like Lardo in their heads--slight build, short, generally one of the few people in the world actually smaller than him…

He wasn’t bitter about his appearance, though, not bitter at all.

Bitty needed to answer the question, because his mother was already cocking her head as if a clockwise turn on the world would help her understand her son’s hesitation.

“His name is Jack, Coach, and he’s the captain of my team.”

“Jack’s a sub?” his mother exclaimed, as if that was somehow the most interesting aspect of the whole conversation. “I never would have guessed in a million years, him being so big and captain-ly and all. But, I guess if you were out there looking for a sub, we should have realized you would look for someone who didn’t quite fit the mold, just like you. I’m sure he’ll be great for you, sweetheart. When you get the chance, make sure you invite him home this summer, we’d love to get to know him better.”

His father nodded along with his mother’s words, appreciating the sentiment.

“Yeah, I’m sure I can talk sports with a boy like him. He have a favorite football team?”

“I don’t know, Coach, I’ll have to ask him when I go back up to school,” he replied, dumbfounded.

“Make sure you do son, ‘cuz if your mother’s got you, I’m gonna need someone to talk to around here at some point.”

“Oh shush, sweetie,” his mother added with a playful nudge to her husband, “You can talk to Dicky and me just fine.”

“I know that, darling, I just meant I would have someone new to talk too.”

“Of course you did,” she said through a smug grin. “Eat your dinner, honey. You too Dicky.”

“Yes, honey,” Coach replied through his own grin as he returned to chomping away at his steak and potatoes.

Bitty nodded back in turn, because he was still stunned into silence. It finally seemed as though the world was going his way after so long fighting against it. Not only was he allowed to pursue Jack,, but his family would be right there with him, already planning meet and greets. Silently, he prayed to whatever spirit was out there blessing him, to keep on doing it. 

With a sub as confusing as Jack, he would need all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	4. On His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of that sex-stuff finally happens in this chapter...

Bitty was absolutely not having any trouble talking to Jack about what happened at the Epikegster. In fact, he was having so little trouble, that he was thinking of not talking to Jack at all, which would under no circumstances be adding to the lack of problem that there was. It’s not like waiting a whole month to see Jack in person had given him the jitters.

He was 100% totally prepared to go up to his captain and say, “Hey…about that party where you freaked out because your former best friend yelled at you, which made you ask me to literally sleep with you…yeah…well, it made me realize how I feel about you, and not in a teammate or friend way. Actually, I even called your dad to request his permission to court you, but now I’m being a total chicken about this and talking to the bathroom mirror…”

So, yeah, once again, Bitty was having absolutely zero problems talking to Jack. 

How do you go up to someone you love and tell them you want to be with them? In that moment, they have all the power in the world over you. He could lie and say that the situation was making it impossible, but in reality, he was just worried that Jack would reject him.

Maybe Jack wanted to stay single until he retired from the NHL, especially because once Jack was married and collared, his dom would have full control of his life. It was possible that he feared a future dom would hate that his NHL salary would be more than theirs; assuming said dom was not also a millionaire. There were so many things a dom could hold over Jack, and Bitty would just have to hope that Jack saw none of those possibilities coming from him.

He genuinely wanted to care for Jack, give him everything he needed. If Jack wanted cuddles and food, he wanted to give that to him. If he needed to be on his knees and gagged, Bitty would once again be happy to deliver. Bitty would give him anything he asked for, and in so many ways, those thoughts were terrifying.

Subs have control over their doms, because their dom wants to love and please them. The trust they share together-- _that_ is what keeps them strong, but it can take years to achieve. He wanted it with Jack right now, but he couldn’t even figure out how to ask the first fucking question. Bitty needed to get his shit together.

In the end, Jack would always be the one with the forethought and planning to make it all work. That, or he just had all the luck. If it weren’t for Jack always making that first move, who knows what would have happened.

\-----

The pond was finally frozen enough to skate on in January, and the entire team was excited to go out there and skate upon its majestic glory. Chowder was the most enthusiastic, but Bitty was also ecstatic for the chance to have a moment alone to talk to Jack.

But Bitty was continuously sidetracked. The boys were all so delighted to be out there that they even convinced him to do a jump, which he landed perfectly. After the jump, the excitement from the other guys was too much, and the stampede to try out their temporary skating rink took over.

Finally, he was going to get his moment to speak with Jack.

“Um…Jack?”

“Oh. Hey, Bittle. That Daily reporter didn’t rope you into an interview after that jump?” he replied without looking up from taping his stick.

“Oh, well, no…I just wanted to…talk to you about what happened at the end of last semester.”

“Thanks, Bittle, but it’s fine,” Jack replied with a small sigh. “Kent and I both owe each other a lot of apologies. I’m not proud of-“

“No, Jack, “Bitty interjected, “I mean, what happened with us afterwards.”

“Oh,” he breathed out. “I’m sorry, that must have been uncomfortable for you. I shouldn’t have-“

“No, Jack, please…just listen,” Bitty interrupted once again. “I was worried about how you would take it. You were so upset that night, and I didn’t want to hurt you, but you have to know...I really liked having that with you. I--I really like you, Jack.”

Jack dropped his stick and let it sink deeply into the snow around them. After a moment of processing his own shock, he looked up at Bitty with almost pleading eyes.

“Bitty, I…do you mean you want to court me?”

“Yes, I…I already called your dad. He said as long as you were happy with me, he would be happy with me.”

“He said that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because--I am happy with you. Everything about you feels sweet. And gentle. You’re a natural leader, but you get that ability because you treat people with kindness. I’ve never met a dom like that before, or at least not one I trusted and...I trust you, Bitty.”

There were no words in the world more pleasing to a dom’s ears than, “I trust you.” A sub who was willing to give all of themselves was a heady experience. Bitty really wished they weren’t in public right now, so he could show Jack how those words really made him feel. They would definitely have time for that later though, Bitty was sure of it.

\-----

The first courting dates before a sub and dom sign their contract are always chaperoned, but for most people, chaperones were parents or other relatives of the sub, not Shitty Knight, who _really_ needed to learn to shut up. How were Jack and Bitty supposed to feel comfortable around each other when he wouldn’t give them a chance to talk and actually enjoy their date?

They may have only been at Annie’s, but it was their first date, so it was important. If Shitty did not take a hint in the next 30 seconds, he was going to take a hit instead. 

Thankfully, Jack didn’t seem to mind. Perhaps because he was far more used to Shitty’s antics than Bitty was. He may have known Shitty for the last year and a half, but Jack has known him for almost four. In those four years, Shitty has managed to wiggle his little switch self right into Jack’s heart. They were best friends, and for many reasons, Bitty loved that.

For a quiet and introverted person, Jack liked to drift to loud and extroverted people. Shitty was a perfect example of how Jack could learn to interact with Bitty. Jack didn’t want to lead most conversations, but he was plenty willing to continue them, especially if they involved history. There was so much of Jack’s life Bitty had discovered; yet so much was still left untouched.

It would take more than dates like this to figure it out.

After about 10 more minutes of Shitty dominating the conversation, Jack made eye contact with Bitty, as if he understood exactly what obstacle they were facing. Shitty was going above and beyond the duty of screening their first official time out together. It was sweet, but totally unnecessary. 

“Shitty,” Jack interrupted, “could you go up to the counter and order me a sandwich? I ate an early breakfast this morning, and I could use food right about now.”

“Oh, sure bro! What do you want?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Wait!” Bitty exclaimed after the rapidly departing Shitty, who quickly spun around on his heel.

“Yeah, bro?” Shitty asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Get him a turkey and egg, it has lot’s of protein.”

Jack’s shoulders shook with laughter as Shitty went to go follow their requests.

“Since when am _I_ the one who needs protein?” he teased with a pleasant grin still gracing his features.

“What’s good for me should be just as good for you, shouldn’t it?” Bitty chirped back.

“I guess it would be, though I think I’d taste anything you offered.”

Bitty promptly choked on his coffee. Jack was better at this whole flirting thing than he thought.

\-----

After their fifth date out in the last month, Jack requested that he and Bitty start a contract. Bitty was ecstatic, and immediately began writing a list of his likes and dislikes. He suggested Jack do the same, and the two of them set up a meeting with Shitty, the future lawyer, to help them finalize things.

This would be a huge step for them, because now he could finally touch Jack in such a way that wasn’t considered chaste. Gentle touches on the inside of Jack’s wrist could transform into desperate make out sessions. Sweet lingering looks could evolve into Jack’s sultry glance from below his lashes as he kneeled before Bitty. 

All they needed to do was start that first contract and Jack would open up for him like a flower blossoming in the moonlight. As long as they were contracted, he could touch Jack however he wanted, or at least, however Jack would let him. It was hard to keep his mind off of all that they could do as he wrote. A world of possibilities was open before them, and Bitty felt more than prepared.

\-----

Discovering the limits of their contract took far less time than Bitty expected. Jack seemed to be willing to do anything for Bitty. If Shitty hadn’t been there to help them discuss the details and finalize the whole thing, he was sure Jack would have given him everything. Not that Bitty would have taken it, of course.

People needed limits, and Jack was not excluded from this. He should want to care for himself more than just what Bitty wanted from him, but it was hard to break his initial traditionalist mentality. Doms and subs were so often exposed to media and schooling that reinforced the idea that a sub should do anything and everything their dominant required. Bitty didn’t want to take Jack’s free will away, even if Jack would have happily offered it.

In fact, had Bitty not strongly set his own boundaries, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jack would have let them fuck in broad daylight, where anyone and everyone could see them. He was pretty sure that as long as it didn’t affect how Jack played hockey, Jack would have let him do it. That’s what contracts were for, though.

If it was in the contract, they wouldn’t do it, on either side of the equation. He was glad Shitty was there to remind Jack he had a choice, and that he could tell Bitty what he knew he wouldn’t want, like leaving him injured or sore the night before a game, or keeping kneeling and hand feeding, but only in private. Jack hated harsh names, but he loved sweet ones and the praise that came along with them. Jack wanted to be good, and he tried his hardest to please.

Once more information of this sort had been dragged out of Jack, their contract was signed, and their relationship was made official.

\-----

Jack had always been a mystery to Bitty, but after Shitty left to have their contract properly filed, it was like a switch had flipped. Suddenly Jack was all over him. He craved touch, and it was like he needed Bitty’s to live. In his desperation to feel, Jack was essentially the one domming Bitty. It was funny actually. One of the strongest subs he had ever met was so unused to being allowed physicality that he was taking from Bitty. For about five minutes of their time in his bed, he was happy to allow it.

However, once those five minutes were up, he needed to be in charge. Jack may have wanted him, but he wanted Jack with the same passion. He took his time taking control, needing Jack to feel safe and comfortable. Bitty ran his hands across Jack’s arms and then up under his shirt and onto his chest. Jack’s body was toned and fit, hard and sculpted.

It didn’t take him long to reach up into Jack’s hair and pull him closer into a kiss. Jack moaned and pushed back against Bitty, once again demonstrating his desperate need to touch. 

“Jack,” Bitty demanded, placing a firm hand on the back of Jack’s neck.

Jack’s body stilled instantly. Bitty took the opportunity to flip them over, so he was straddling Jack instead of the other way around. Jack looked directly into his eyes then, waiting for instructions.

“Jack, I want to touch you. But before we go any further, I want you to remind me what to do to tell me to stop.”

“Red. Red if I want you to stop, yellow if I want you to slow down, and green if I want you to keep going.”

“Good, Jack, that’s exactly right. Now, what do you do if your mouth is otherwise occupied?” Bitty asked, smirking.

“Tap you. Tap you three times.” Jack replied breathlessly.

“Good, and if I wanted your mouth occupied right now?”

“I’d do it.”

“That’s it, Jack. Do you want to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, please, I…yes.” He answered as his eyes began to droop.

“Oh, Jack, you look so wonderful like this. What can I do to help?”

“I-- whatever you want.”

“No, Jack, I want _you_ to ask this time. I won’t know what you really like--what you really want--if you don’t tell me.”

“Can I suck you off, please? On my knees…I--I like being on my knees. I don’t have to think.”

“Do you not want to think, Jack?”

“Sometimes it’s too much.”

“Alright, I want you on your knees in front of me now. Let’s see if we can’t make those thoughts disappear.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Bitty nearly jumped out of his skin at that. He had never once requested that Jack call him sir, but he would take it wholeheartedly. If the older boy wanted to get on his knees and beg him for his cock, then _sir_ might be a good way to start after all. Then again, he might never want to let him up.

Jack practically fell to his knees after Bitty’s command. Once on the ground, he scrambled to undo Bitty’s fly and get to work.

“It’s okay, Jack, you can go slow. I want to see you like this for as long as possible.”

His words calmed Jack, whose fingers were no longer shaking as he undid the button and zipper on Bitty’s jeans. All too slowly, Jack brought his hands up to Bitty’s hips to pull his pants to the floor. Bitty felt the slightest breath of air pass through his boxers to his swiftly hardening dick. It was heavenly, Jack mouthing along him and up to his hip to place small kisses there.

“ _God_ , Jack, yes, just like that. That’s perfect.”

Jack moaned as he brought his eyes up to meet Bitty’s. They were hazy and dark, pleading with him to let him continue, thanking him for the praise.

“Yeah, honey, go ahead. Let’s see if you’re as good at this as you are at hockey.”

Jack’s pleading eyes sparkled at the corners, and with a small smile, he leaned down to free Bitty of his underwear. Another moment later found Bitty gasping as Jack licked the tip of him. Jack sucked down onto the top of his cock and brought his mouth down until Bitty bumped against the back of his throat. He brought his hand up to the base and stroked the rest of Bitty in time with the bobbing of his mouth.

One day, when they had more time, Bitty wanted to teach Jack to take all of him in his mouth so he could fuck Jack’s throat raw. Bitty shivered, imagining Jack trying to talk afterwards. Everyone would know Bitty had been there, or at least he would know, even if everyone else thought he had a sore throat. They would be right of course, but for the wrong reasons.

Jack hollowed his cheeks while Bitty’s mind drifted, and he soon found himself brought back to the situation at hand as Jack’s tongue circled him once more. Everything Jack was doing was too good, and after months of waiting and fantasizing what this would feel like, Bitty was rapidly drawing closer and closer to the edge. 

“ _Jack_ , I’m so close, you’re doing so well for me. Just a little more.”

Jack began to push himself harder, sucking deeper, and as Bitty grasped Jack’s hair to guide him, he came hard into Jack’s mouth. Jack whined as he was pulled back from between Bitty’s legs and made to rise from his knees into a forceful kiss. Bitty held him close like that, kissing him luxuriously as he came down from his high.

“You were _so good_ , baby, thank you.”

Jack simply nodded and pulled himself close, leaning down to the crook of Bitty’s neck, dazed and beautiful. He looked like he had been well fucked, even though Bitty hadn’t even really touched him yet.

Bitty kissed him again before pulling them both back to the bed. He crouched over Jack, bringing their lips together as he slipped his hand down to Jack’s own pants. With deft fingers, he pulled both jeans and boxers down to reveal Jack’s achingly hard cock. Jack whined through his submissive haze. In his current state, Bitty would have been surprised if he could make a more coherent sound than that.

Bitty stared down at his sub for a moment, judging from his appearance and instincts whether or not Jack was okay. He teased his hand down Jack’s abs and onto his dick, tugging slightly as he reached it.

“Are you okay, Jack? Is this good? Do you want more?”

Jack nodded, whining as Bitty continued to tug along his member and drag a finger through his slit.

“Good, Jack, you were so wonderful for me. I want you to come, you deserve a reward.”

As if Bitty’s words had been a long-awaited trigger, Jack gasped as his white-hot release shot across Bitty’s hand.

“There you go, honey, doesn’t that feel amazing? I want you to always feel like that when you’re good for me” He emphasized his words by reaching up to tug slightly with his teeth along his sub’s ear. “Then again, being bad can feel good too,” Bitty added with a whisper. “We’ll have to see what we like together. But before anything else, let’s get you cleaned up. We have practice tomorrow morning and I can’t _wait_ to show you off to our friends.”

Bitty paused for a second, thinking about what Shitty had said earlier about Jack being a private person.

“Unless you’d rather be just mine, I do hate to share after all. In the morning you can tell me everything. I always want to hear what you have to say. I _never _want to hurt you.”__

__Jack nuzzled the side of his face up into Bitty’s hand, smiling dopily up at him. His boy was so sweet and so willing to give him everything. Bitty felt blessed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	5. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, sex, and rock and roll should all be properly discussed before making assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end...until the epilogue of course...

It didn’t take long for the team to notice a difference in Jack and Bitty’s relationship, mostly because once Shitty filed their contract, they were free to be as physically affectionate as they wished. When Jack suddenly started touching Bitty constantly, even outside of practice, their newfound courting was evident. Ransom and Holster were the first to be vocal about the arrangement.

All it took was the long bus ride on a roadie for every possible question to be asked. Shitty wanted to make sure they were being safe--of _course_ they were. Ransom and Holster derailed from their “attic vs. roaches” debate when Shitty, satisfied with Bitty’s assurance, demanded the deets. Shitty would ask anyone and their brother for deets though, so it was almost expected.

Jack and Bitty had fully discussed Jack’s preference for privacy, so Bitty deferred to his sub to answer.

“Our life is private, so...you can ask questions, but Bitty knows what to answer and what not to.”

Jack’s statement was enough to show how much progress they had made in the last few weeks. Jack, while willing to give everything to Bitty in the bedroom, had a much harder time altering his regular life routine to include him. Little things like allowing him to reply to their friends’ questions at his own discretion was leaps and bounds ahead of where they had started.

“Alright then,” Bitty sighed exaggeratedly. “What do you want to know?”

Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting to see who would ask first. Surprisingly enough, Chowder was the first who dared, possibly because he and the other frogs were the only other people on the bus with a contract.

“Is the height difference weird for you? Because I’m only three inches shorter than Nursey and Dex, and sometimes it’s so strange. Like, I have to _lean up_ to kiss them.”

Bitty looked over at Jack with a soft smile. His sub was eying him carefully, but didn’t seem to have any outward objections to the question.

“It’s not weird at all. Actually, I kind of like it. He can always snuggle right up to me, even when we’re standing. Although, I do wish the kissing was a tad easier.” 

Chowder nodded thoughtfully at Bitty from his spot in the back of the bus with Nursey and Dex. They were unfortunately close to the toilet, but it was the only place on the bus that could comfortably sit three people, so they made a habit of cuddling up together back there. It wasn’t uncommon, however, to hear Nursey and Dex fighting over who got the toilet versus the window side, since Chowder always took the middle. Chowder put up with a lot, honestly.

While Chowder’s question had been fairly noninvasive and serious, everyone else seemed to be delving down a path of endless chirping and stupidity, rather than real questions. Ransom wanted to know whose dick was bigger for his excel sheet of the team (which he actually already had mostly filled out). Holster was more interested in asking Bitty if he could actually use Jack’s abs as a washboard for his clothes. Shitty, being Shitty, wanted to know if he could watch.

Lardo, queen of keeping them all sane, slapped Shitty’s shoulder and told them all off for being idiots. While everyone was preoccupied with arguing and chirping, he took a moment to look over at Jack across the aisle. The sub’s eyebrows were knit together in thought. After another moment of thinking, he turned to Bitty, speaking quietly. “I’d let him watch, if you wanted. I’d even sub for him if it made you happy.”

Bitty frowned. “It wouldn’t make you happy, though, would it? At least while you’re still captain here. You want to be respected by your team, and I know you would worry how he would feel about you if he saw you at your most vulnerable. You worry enough about it now as it is.”

Bitty hesitated at the look on Jack’s face. Jack even struggled with how he thought _Bitty_ saw him, since Jack was both his sub and his captain.

“You know, Jack, you can be more than one thing. People are complicated. A person can be incredibly talented and strong and be a sub. It’s part of the reason why I love you, Jack,” Bitty admitted quietly.

“You love me?” Jack questioned in an equally quiet whisper.

“Of course, Jack, I think you’re the most amazing person I have ever met. How could I not love you?”

Jack leaned forward to bring their lips together in a quick kiss.

“Thank you, Bits,” he added, as Bitty stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Hey!” Shitty shouted from the back of the bus where the rest of the team had congregated. “What are you two love birds doing up there?”

“None of your business, Shits!” Jack shouted back, smiling.

\-----

Unfortunately, not all good things are made to last, and even the best teams don’t always win. 

The Samwell Men’s Hockey team had once again proven against all odds that they were a force to be reckoned with. However, even the most powerful force will eventually meet an immovable object. Their repeat appearance in the Frozen Four was no different. Bitty could go over the game in his head until he drove himself insane, but there was no changing the fact that they had tried their hardest and failed.

In the locker room after their defeat, Bitty finally noticed one very important missing piece. During his own introspection and mourning over the team’s loss, he had failed to realize that Jack had disappeared from the room. Absolutely no part of this situation boded well for him. In a time of great distress, his sub was nowhere to be found.

Jack had left no trace in the locker room or the hallway outside. He wasn’t by the ice or the arena doors. He wasn’t in the lobby. He wasn’t anywhere. A million terrible possibilities started flowing through Bitty’s mind as he continued his increasingly frantic search to find Jack. Just as he was about to give up hope, a flash of color caught his eye. There, in a back section of the rink near the loading docks, was Jack Laurent Zimmermann.

Bitty’s heart would have leaped with joy at finally reaching the end of his search, had Jack not been so obviously crying into his hands. As captain, he would blame himself for their defeat, even though it takes a whole team to play hockey. Combined with his anxiety, there was no way in hell that Jack didn’t feel anything less than solely responsible. 

Bitty understood, though. He was part of the team as well, so he carried the same guilt and responsibility. They both needed love and comfort in this moment. Rather than saying a word, Bitty simply pulled his sub close. He and Jack were in this together in more ways than one. They stayed there, cuddled close, crying. There is no real cure for sadness of this sort besides time and comfort, but they had each other.

\-----

While Bitty and Jack were having immense fun exploring their relationship, there was so little they could really do in a house full of teammates and a twin-sized bed. Honestly, college life was really starting to cramp Bitty’s style. The only problem of upgrading to a larger and more private location was the fact that it meant they wouldn’t be at school anymore. There were only a few weeks left before Jack graduated and left for Providence, which meant there were only a few weeks left for things to remain the same.

Jack would leave, and the only time Bitty would see him for at least the next two years would be during weekends, holidays, and summer vacation. The moments they had together would be stolen between busy hockey schedules and even busier school ones. They had so little time, and Bitty felt as though the world were giving out.

As each day passed he became more and more anxious about the future, and it seemed Jack did as well. Ransom and Holster were voted captains, Jack and Shitty kissed the ice goodbye, and Bitty and Jack would be split apart by graduation. He would have to book a flight home to Georgia soon, and Jack had to start training for the NHL. Their lives were about to be so different.

Graduation day was not the fun event for Bitty that it was for so many students at Samwell. Sure, there would be parties and bright futures--but for him, there would only be change and loss. Two of his best friends, one of whom he was in love with, were about to saying goodbye to Samwell for the last time. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry over it, so he helped Jack pick out his tie, dressed himself in his cutest suit, and took far too many selfies. 

It felt like the end of an era.

Jack seemed filled with the elation of the day. For him, graduation was just the next step to his bright future as an NHL star. Jack spoke to his parents and Georgia, and eventually found Bitty, still smiling.

“Can you believe it, Bitty? Four years and I’m _here_. I’m okay. Next step is Providence. You’ll love it there, Bitty, even though I know we won’t see each other as often anymore. Our apartment’s amazing, and I know you’ll love the kitchen. It’s why I chose that one, actually. Plus, the master bedroom has a king sized bed, and thick walls.” Enthusiasm poured through Jack with each word. He always had a way to change things without realizing it.

“Our apartment,” Bitty repeated softly.

Jack paused. “Yeah, of course. What else would it be?”

Bitty sighed. “Jack, I know our contract isn’t technically ending, but you have to know you have a choice here. I don’t have to be with you when you’re in Providence. You’ll be so occupied with hockey, and I’ll have school. We’ll hardly ever get to see each other. I don’t know if this is going to work for you anymore, and there are so many more people you can meet there--people with more experience… _famous_ people. You won’t need me anymore, Jack, but it’s okay. You know what they say: ‘If you love something, let it go.’” Bitty looked down towards the ground and laughed humorlessly. Here it was, the final goodbye. The ending.

“Bits… please tell me you don’t really feel that way. I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you. We can work around our schedules; Providence isn’t even an hour away. It’ll work out, I promise. Bits,” he hesitated, “I think you’re it for me. There’s no one else I’d rather have than you, no matter who they are.”

Bits looked up towards Jack and saw nothing but truth in his eyes. Jack always knew how to change everything.

“You love me?” Bitty questioned, voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, Bits, I think you’re the most amazing person I have ever met. How could I not love you?”

Jack leaned forward to bring their lips together in a deep kiss.

“Thank you, Jack,” Bitty added, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Jack’s hair.

They stood there by the pond, touching gently as they waited for the moment to reach its inevitable end.

“There’s just one more thing, Bits. You always talk about communication, but you can’t expect that from just me. You may be the dom, but if you’re having problems, or trouble dealing with something, you need to tell me.” Jack stared down at Bitty, eyes hard with determination. 

“I’m sorry, Jack, you’re right. I should have told you how I was feeling instead of letting it bottle up. You always deserve to know what’s going on in my life. I’ll have to work harder next time. “

“Don’t worry,” Jack replied with a glint in his eye, “we’ll have all summer to practice.”

Then, because Bad Bob Zimmermann was the king of making sure Bitty was as surprised and flustered as possible, their moment was ended. “Well, boys, are you ready for dinner or not?” 

“Of course, Papa. We just have to grab some of Bitty’s things to bring to the apartment first. It won’t take long.” 

“Oh no, I know that look. _I’ll_ help you grab whatever you need. We can’t be late for your reservations or your mother will kill us all,” Bob replied, throwing an arm around the both of them. “Come along then, we need to hurry.”

As Bob pulled them along, Bitty silently prayed that he didn’t notice the blush on both his and Jack’s cheeks. There was nothing weirder than a parent joking about sex, especially when that parent was hockey legend Bad Bob Zimmermann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the final end...or is it just the beginning of their very kinky life together? Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that smut I promised...I knew it would show up eventually.
> 
> -AKA-
> 
> "It is so hot in here, Jack's gonna take his clothes off!"
> 
> (My beta might have yelled at me for this ;)

Being in Providence for the majority of the summer offered so many special privileges for Bitty and Jack. Besides the extra space, the breathtaking kitchen, and thick walls, they had an abundant amount of time to themselves that they were quickly learning to use wisely. They didn’t want to take a second of their time together for granted.

Regardless, they started everything gradually, still testing each other's’ boundaries and comfort levels. Some things were slower to begin than others--partially because of ground shipping rates--while others came together easily, like they had been made to do it.

Jack was incredible like that. If Bitty suggested something, he was always up to try it at least once, and if Jack suggested it, then they almost always ended up doing whatever it was over and over and over again.

Jack was very aware of what he wanted, and the more they did together, the more confident he became. While he was still definitely one of the most submissive people Bitty had ever laid eyes on, he was discovering more freedom in their relationship. Now more than ever, he was finding the time to communicate with Bitty before they started a scene.

In addition to his communication before, after, and during sex, Jack was getting increasingly more willing to share what he wanted to do outside the bedroom, particularly on his days off. These days were slowly becoming some of Bitty’s favorite, especially as he learned to combine what Jack wanted both romantically and sexually.

\-----

“Jack, sweetheart, could you come here?” Bitty asked in a light singsong voice from the kitchen.He had been unfortunately awoken at 6 A.M. when Jack left for his run, but he was making the best of his time by cooking breakfast and prepping for the baking he intended to do later that evening.

“Yeah, Bits,” Jack called as he walked in from the bedroom fully dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, still towel drying his hair from his post-run shower.

“Your eggs are just about ready. Do you want anything with them besides toast and cherry tomatoes?”

“No, that sounds great Bits,” he replied.

“Alright, then,” Bitty added, flipping the eggs out of the pan and onto a single plate. Jack always preferred when they shared.

Bitty sat down, placing the plate of still steaming eggs adjacent to lightly buttered rye toast and a tiny crate of tomatoes. 

“Oh, Jack, will you go grab a pillow from the other room while I get the coffee? I completely forgot about it,” Bitty said with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, Bits, I’ll get it right now,” Jack answered quickly.

“Thank you, Jack, you’re wonderful,” Bitty smiled back.

Jack returned before Bitty had even finished pouring coffee into a single mug.

“Someone’s eager!” he laughed out.

Jack blushed as he placed the pillow at the foot of Bitty’s chair. After dropping it, he looked up towards Bitty, who had barely had a chance to pour the second coffee mug, but nodded anyway. It wasn’t a bad thing to have an enthusiastic sub, in fact, he enjoyed Jack’s ability to express great emotion-- especially because it seemed to come out just for him. 

Content that he had permission, Jack carefully situated himself onto the pillow and waited for Bitty to take a seat. A moment later, when Bitty was fully seated, Jack leaned towards him. Bitty took that as his hint to begin lavishing his sub with attention. He started slowly, simply carding his hands through Jack’s hair as he scrolled through his phone, only really checking to see if there was anything that demanded his immediate attention.

Once he was satisfied that there was no need to wait to begin, he double-checked that his phone was on silent and placed it upside down on the table. Jack, who had been waiting patiently, pleased in the comfort of having his hair played with, snapped to attention. In moments like this, he always seemed to stray away from the floaty, submissive state he enjoyed so much during their sexcapades. Kneeling at Bitty’s feet, waiting to fed, he was always present.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” Bitty asked, already knowing the answer before Jack nodded. “What would you like first? How about some eggs? They’re best warm, I think. Careful,” he added as he positioned a small pile of scrambled eggs precariously on the fork, “we don’t want to make a mess.”

Jack didn’t really care, craning his neck slightly to reach where Bitty cupped his hand to prevent anything from spilling to the floor. He swallowed the eggs and Bitty returned to scoop more. They continued like this for another minute, waiting until Jack had eaten a good chunk of the eggs from the plate. Bitty tapped the fork lightly onto the side, and reached over to rip a piece of toast.

As soon as Bitty’s fingers brushed over Jack’s lips, their breakfast turned teasing, though whether it was winding up him or Jack most, Bitty was unsure. He ripped off another piece of toast, and this time, as Jack swallowed, he chased Bitty’s fingers with his tongue, licking lightly across them. It was a game now, over who would break first. Would Jack start to beg, or would Bitty give in to his own lust and use his sub’s current position for something more interesting than eating breakfast?

Bitty was prepared to win, especially because he intended to make the day last as long as possible. It was only 7:30, and they had so much left to do. Bitty smiled down at his sub as he reached around to grab a cherry tomato off the table. This time, as Bitty fed it to Jack, he made sure to let his fingers linger. He used his thumb to pop the next tomato into Jack’s mouth, allowing him to suck on his finger slightly as he pulled back.

The game continued like that, Jack trying to find increasingly more sexual ways to suck on Bitty’s fingers, and Bitty pretending he had no idea anything unusual was happening. Finally, after making sure Jack was full, Bitty wiped off his hands and began to eat his own breakfast with Jack leaning against his leg.

When he finished eating, Bitty moved to get up from the table and place the dishes in the sink. Jack, whose head was suddenly displaced from its perch, groaned slightly in surprise.

“Oh, hush. I’m just cleaning up. You can wait that long for me, can’t you, Jack?”

“Bitty, _please_ ,” Jack practically moaned back. 

Mornings like this usually ended in sex marathons fairly quickly, but as there was nothing else for them to do that day, Bitty was planning to take full advantage. 

“Jack, just stay there and be quiet. I would hate to have to gag you,” Bitty added, knowing that they would both love nothing more.

“Bits,” Jack whined.

“Oh, would you like that? I suppose you would. You’re always so eager to please, I’d hate to annoy the neighbors by being too loud.”

Jack smiled back at him. They both knew he could be so wonderfully vocal when he wanted.

“Alright, if that’s what you really want, then you have ‘til the count of ten to strip naked and hand me your boxers. One. Two. Three…”

As soon as Bitty gave the command, Jack rose to his feet to pull off his pants and shirt. By the time Bitty reached six, Jack was already walking towards him, boxers in hand. He stood there breathing heavily, looking down at Bitty as he waited for the next instruction.

“Perfect, Jack, now I have a question for you. Would you rather watch me finish doing some baking prep here in the kitchen, or wait for me in the living room? Either way, you’ll definitely be waiting.”

Jack didn’t hesitate. “In here, with you.”

“Okay,” Bitty replied, “Just give me a moment to grab something from the other room. I want you to wait on your pillow for me like a good boy, alright?”

“Yes,” Jack answered quickly, walking over to place his pillow close to the counter where Bitty would be working.

Bitty left him to his adjustments as he went to their bedroom closet to requisition some of their supplies. He had a fairly good idea of what he intended to have Jack do, but he was always a fan of improvising, so he grabbed lube, several black-silk ties, a dildo, and a thick black collar from their box of toys. It wasn’t a marriage collar, but the way Jack reacted when he wore it made Bitty wonder how he would feel about a real one.

The thing about the collar was that it worked as a signal. When Bitty put the collar on Jack, he was allowed to shut his brain off and simply follow instructions. Bitty was fully in charge, to the point where he had to be extra diligent to judge his sub’s reactions. The collar had a tendency to drop Jack so far back into his submissive mindset that he genuinely lost contact with the world around him.

He could feel, and he could beg if Bitty asked, but for the most part, the collar rendered him incapable of speech. In those moments, Bitty worried the most. Jack gave himself wholeheartedly, and it always bothered him that Jack had difficulty speaking. Even though their sessions were always consensual and talked about thoroughly, he still hated to think that Jack might not fully enjoy some of Bitty’s choices.

However, Jack had assured him numerous times that he loved how the collar made him feel, so as long as Bitty stayed within the parameters of their contract, there was almost nothing he could possibly do to break his trust. Bitty still worried, of course, it was just in his nature as a person and a dom to want to protect Jack. After another moment of examining the contents of the box, he decided he had everything they needed and went to rejoin his sub.

Bitty’s hands were full, and he had to be careful not to drop his collection as he walked the short hallway back to the kitchen. Jack was waiting patiently by his pillow, sitting to avoid putting extra stress on his knees. He was a hockey player, after all. Bitty did enjoy taking advantage of that fact.

“Jack? he murmured, “Did I say you could sit? In fact, if I recall, I was going to keep you bound, gagged, and kneeling as you waited for me to finish up. Maybe I should just go put everything back if you aren’t taking this seriously,” he finished with an exaggerated sigh.

Seconds after the words left Bitty’s mouth, Jack’s naked form had already switched positions so that his knees were firmly planted on the pillow. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned his eyes downwards to the floor.

“Much better,” Bitty assured.

Bitty admired his sub for a moment, so willingly presenting himself. It was a way no one else would ever get to see Jack, unless of course, they discussed otherwise. Shitty _had_ offered all those months ago, and while Bitty wasn’t opposed to the idea, it was far off in the future for sure. He placed his collection of toys, growing heavy in his arms, onto the kitchen table, collecting just the silk ties and Jack’s boxers. Bitty walked slowly across the room towards Jack and kneeled down behind him.

“Jack,” he explained, “I’m going to tie your hands now, so you need to tell me when the ties feel comfortable and not too tight, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack offered in return.

“Good boy,” Bitty added as he wrapped the rope into cuffs around Jack’s wrists.

Bitty had researched and practiced knotting techniques for weeks before he allowed himself to attempt them on Jack for the first time. He preferred knots that were durable and strong, but could be easily pulled loose if Jack used one of his safe words. The silk ties he had purchased were expensive, but their strength and comfort was exactly what he needed to feel extra confident that Jack was safe.

He continued to loop the rope around Jack’s wrists before binding them together, then used the extra rope to anchor the binds by wrapping them around the thinnest part of Jack’s waist and tying them off. It was an easy enough knot, but Jack would be unable to pull himself loose accidentally.

Bitty leaned over Jack’s shoulder to kiss his temple while he balled up the boxers and placed them in Jack’s mouth. He could have used one of their real gags, but he always had more fun using different articles of Jack’s clothing. Sometimes he even used his own.

Admiring his handy work, Bitty realized he had forgotten the most important part, the collar. Then again, it could be more fun to leave Jack fully present and waiting while he worked. In the end, his dominant desire to see Jack wearing his collar won out. Jack always made the prettiest noises when Bitty put it on him.

Jack, who had been watching him carefully to anticipate instructions, relaxed almost instantly upon seeing the black leather, silver metal sparkling in the kitchen lighting. As Bitty walked towards Jack once more, his eyes focused directly onto the collar in Bitty’s hands. He was anticipating it, preparing his mind for the luxurious drop he was about to experience..

The moment the leather clasped around his neck, his mind would be peaceful, a feeling Jack desperately craved. Bitty leaned down to Jack, but instead of putting the collar on him right away, he pulled the gag out of Jack’s mouth and waited for him to say something.

“Please,” he begged.

“Jack,” Bitty chided, “where are your manners?”

“Please, sir,” he tried again.

“Mmmm…much better, Jack, but not quite right. Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

“ _Please_ , sir, can I wear your collar?”

“And why do you want to do that?”

“Because I belong to you.”

“Why, Jack, that was absolutely perfect, the best answer you’ve ever given. A good boy like you should get what he wants, I think,” Bitty whispered into Jack’s ear.

He pulled Jack’s mouth up to his and kissed him hard, tongues and teeth clashing. Jack moaned into the kiss just as Bitty was beginning to move away. He nipped lightly at Jack’s lower lip before pushing the gag back into Jack’s mouth. He let Jack sit a little longer, waiting for the feeling of the cool black leather against his neck.

Deciding Jack had waited enough, for now at least, he brought the collar up to Jack’s neck and clicked it closed. From the moment it clicked shut, the difference in Jack was evident. His eyes drooped lower, his shoulders relaxed, and even his mouth slacked against the gag. Just like Bitty had expected, upon feeling the collar close around his neck, the sub had dropped deep into his headspace. It really was a beautiful sight.

Now that Jack was fully prepared, Bitty stood up and returned to the sink. He had dishes to wash and pie crust to finish. Jack had all the time in the world to drift for him, anticipation building as he waited for anything Bitty was willing to give. Just like before, the game was afoot, but this time, Bitty was completely in charge. There was nothing Jack could do to make Bitty work faster, or give up his efforts entirely. Jack was stuck in the most pleasurable and agonizing of limbos.

Bitty intended to keep him there.

\-----

The only problem with Bitty’s plan was that it relied entirely on his own self control, and Jack looked so lovely waiting for him on the floor. Bitty wanted to touch him almost as much as he wanted to make him wait. His own desire to return to Jack allowed him to finish in the half the time he normally would.

“Jack, honey,” Bitty called as approached the still kneeling sub, “I think it’s time we have a little more fun.”

Bitty gently pulled Jack up from his kneeling position. He wobbled a little as he stood, since spending almost an hour on his knees was not entirely pleasant. Jack’s glazed eyes searched Bitty’s, hoping for a direction to follow. He _loved_ to be good when he was in his sub-space.

There were several things Bitty could do next. He could tease his sub more by leaving him alone a bit longer, he could give into his own lust and push Jack back down to his knees right then and there, or he could take the more active approach he had been initially planning. There was nothing in the world he loved more than teasing Jack, but if left to his own devices for too long, the boy could end up trapped in his own head instead of drifting in it.

Knowing this, the decision was easy, so he lead Jack to the bedroom and pushed him gently onto a cushioned armchair. 

“Jack, I want you to sit up in the chair and put a leg over each arm. I want you spread open and ready for me, darling. I can’t wait to see you look so pretty.”

Upon hearing his first direction of the session, Jack immediately pulled himself up into the chair and spread himself. The power in the muscles laid before him like that were awe-inspiring, but the best part was Jack’s half-hard cock giving view to the main event. Sometimes, Bitty wished Jack could always open for him, making prepping unnecessary. He couldn’t imagine the pleasure of being able to slide right into his sub and fuck him wherever they were. Then again, Bitty did love the way his sub whined and moaned as he stretched him out, and today would be no different.

Bitty left Jack there, shivering slightly as the nearby air conditioning drifted coolly across his dick and exposed hole. Even from the kitchen, where he returned to retrieve their other toys, Bitty could hear the slightest whimpers of suspended arousal. The breeze was just gentle enough to tease his sub and make him writhe in the presence of even the smallest amount of pleasure. By the time Bitty returned to the bedroom with the lube and dildo, Jack was fully hard and whimpering against his gag.

God, his boy was beautiful.

Without a second thought, he approached Jack, pulled a pillow off the bed and sat down on it. This would take a while, and he planned to be as comfortable as possible while he prepped his sub. They were in for a long day, especially since it was barely even 9 A.M. yet.

With a click, he popped open the cap of the lube and squirted some onto his hand. He reached a slick finger up to circle the rim of Jack’s hole, pink and pulsing with the rest of Jack’s tensing muscles. He was desperately anticipating Bitty’s every move, watching everything his dom was doing from his position in the chair.

Bitty smirked up at him as he pressed light circles against Jack’s rim. When Jack’s whimpers became more insistent, Bitty pressed a single finger in all the way to the knuckle and pulled it right back out almost immediately. He continued that way for several minutes, teasing his sub with a single finger, tugging insistently at one of his most sensitive spots. As Jack began to relax into the feel of Bitty prepping him, he gently pressed in a second finger.

Jack’s responding moan was practically crystal clear, even with the gag in. There was a reason they used some form of gag every single scene they did, though he liked allowing Jack to let loose occasionally--the boy could beg so prettily when given the chance. As he thought more about Jack’s noises, he realized that his own dick was starting to take interest in their situation. With a quick jerk of his free hand, he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down. He had no use for them now, after all.

After freeing himself from his shorts, he was left sitting on the floor finger-fucking his sub in only his boxers and a Zimmermann shirsey. It felt oddly domestic, even though he was scissoring his fingers apart to stretch Jack’s hole more and more. When he felt that Jack was loose enough, he added a third finger. It was easier this time, as Jack did his best to stay relaxed and open for him. 

The third finger slid in with almost no resistance, and after another minute, Jack was ready for the dildo. The silicone cock was about a size smaller than Bitty himself, so it was perfect for stretching Jack open the last little bit. With a large helping of lube, both Jack and the dildo were ready. Bitty nearly cried out himself as the cold silicone pressed slowly in, inch after inch. Jack moaned and whimpered even more as Bitty began to steadily work the dildo in and out of him.

It was perfect this way, watching Jack take it over and over again, wordlessly begging for more each time.

“Jack,” Bitty ordered, “do _not_ come until I tell you.”

His moans and whimpers stopped immediately. Jack needed to focus in order to listen to his dom’s instruction. He had to stay loose and calm. If he tightened his muscles too much, or lost his control even the slightest bit, there was no doubt that he would break a direct order.

Bitty had no such qualms, however. It was his job to please his sub, and it was his sub’s job to please him. It all flowed together to create a delicate balance of Jack getting fucked hard, and Bitty making sure Jack did what he was told while enjoying the situation himself. It worked well for them, especially at times like this.

Bitty’s continuous thrusts of the silicone toy must have hit Jack’s prostate, because try as he might, Jack could not help but cry out and moan through the gag with each pass of pressure. Fortunately for Jack, Bitty chose to take pity on his sweet sub. Now, the real fun began.

Bitty cleaned off his hand before pulling out the dildo and laying it on a towel nearby. A moment later, he reached over to where he had left their final toy the other night--the vibrating butt plug. It was almost too easy to push in considering how loose Jack was, and after a few moments, he settled into it easily. Out of all of their toys, this one might be Bitty’s favorite--besides the little bunny tail plug he had gotten Jack as a present last week. There was something wonderfully sadistic in making Jack Zimmermann look and act like a classic puck bunny, though Jack had without a doubt enjoyed sucking Bitty off during their little roleplay. Maybe next time _Bitty_ would play the puck bunny for Jack, and fuck him into the mattress.

He giggled softly to himself as he pulled away from Jack, removing the improvised gag from his sub’s mouth and leaving him on the chair facing the bed. Bitty really wanted to hear him while he watched Jack writhe in pleasure. He picked up both his phone and the plug’s remote from the bedside table and laid down, giving the remote a quick experimental pushto make sure everything was working properly.

This was always Bitty’s favorite part--watching Jack squirm as he waited,trying to anticipate when Bitty would press the button next. Sometimes the pulse would last a single second, causing only the slightest jolt of pleasure, while other times Bitty would leave the vibrator pulsing continuously until Jack could barely contain himself. Sometimes Bitty would wait only a few seconds between pushes of the button, while other times he would wait until Jack felt like the pulse would never return. It was a cruel pleasure that they both desperately enjoyed.

Bitty waited a moment before turning over on his stomach and tucking a pillow under his chest. He wanted to be extra comfortable as he pretended to focus on his phone, one eye covertly monitoring Jack. Scrolling through his Twitter for a minute or two would give Jack just enough time on the edge while he waited for the first pulses from the vibrator. They had chosen this one in particular for its great reviews and promises of constant prostate pressure.

The company hadn’t lied. When Bitty tapped the button, Jack moaned low and drawn out. He was shocked by the sheer look of desperation on Jack’s face following the sound. Jack’s whole body shook each time he pressed the button after that, high on stimulation and pleasure. But Bitty waited. He knew how much better it would be for the both of them if Jack waited to come until Bitty was done fucking him. That was their rule after all--Jack always came last.

It was an easy rule for Bitty to follow, but for Jack, it was torture. His submissive nature refused to defy his dom’s order, but his body wasn’t always made to listen. There were so many nights when they first started that Bitty had delivered the sweetest of punishments to Jack. While Jack never truly wanted to be punished, he loved the feeling he got from being forgiven after one;Bitty always forgave Jack and made sure to give his sub whatever he desired.

If Jack messed up, his dom delivered the consequences, usually by spanking him or leaving deep bites in inconspicuous places. Bitty would never admit it to anyone else but Jack, but he loved to leave marks on his sub. It felt like claiming him, and Bitty took every opportunity to leave perfectly placed hickeys in discrete locations. He may or may not have been a bit of a vampire.

The rise and fall of their relationship worked for them, especially in moments like this, where Jack was completely at his mercy. There’s a reason he is a dom and Jack is a sub, after all. They were made for their vices, and as he pictured leaving another hickey on Jack, he pressed the button again.

Jack glistened with sweat as he kept himself from giving in to his own pleasure. His hole clenched around the plug, begging for more stimulation. He was close, Bitty could tell. After two more quick pulses of pleasure, Bitty dragged himself off of the bed and began to walk towards Jack with a predatory smile. It was time.

With a strangely satisfying pop, the plug slipped out of Jack. Bitty pushed Jack’s legs together and pulled him up from the chair. He turned him around, careful not to unsteady Jack’s wobbling legs, and undid the ties from around Jack’s wrists. After placing them on the bed for later, Bitty brought his hand up to Jack’s neck and used the d-ring of the collar to pull him down into a gentle kiss.

They stayed there for a while, kissing softly.

“Jack,” Bitty whispered, “you’ve been so good for me. You are absolutely amazing, and I love you so much.” He paused to let his words sink in. “I’m going to fuck you now, Jack. I’m going to put you on the bed, tie your wrists in front of you, and fuck you from behind until I come. Then, and only then, are you allowed to come too. Do you understand, Jack? Will you be good for me for just a little bit longer?”

“ _Yes_ , Bits, please,” Jack croaked out, lost in his own thoughts.

It was only when he was well and truly in his sub space that Jack would break his own rules about referring to Bitty as “sir” during a scene. For some reason, Bitty thought there was nothing hotter.

Bitty smirked back up to Jack and grabbed the d-ring of the collar once again, this time using it as a quick reprimand for the lack of manners. Without another word, he grabbed the ties off the bed, and used them to cuff Jack’s wrists together. With one fluid motion, he pushed Jack onto the bed and onto his arms and knees.

Bitty ripped off his own shirt and boxers, leaving no room for the imagination with how turned on he was with Jack’s sculpted ass laid out for him, waiting to be taken. Hockey had done wonders for their physical relationship.

A moment later, Bitty climbed on to the bed, lubing up his dick and pushing in. He was so glad they had gotten tested weeks ago, because pushing into his sub bare was an unparalleled feeling. Inside Jack was warm, soft, and spectacularly tight--fucking _made_ to take Bitty like this.

As Bitty moved faster inside Jack with each thrust, Jack started to moan louder and louder. Neither of them could form words,Bitty pushing forward and Jack leaning up and into each thrust. Their rhythm was divine, and based on some of Jack’s gasps, he was so close to the finish line. 

“God, Jack, you’re wonderful,” Bitty breathed between his own gasps.

Bitty was growing desperate to reach his climax,thrusting harder and harder, closing his eyes and focusing as hard as possible on the burst of pleasure building along his spine. With a final sputtering thrust, he came inside Jack, reaching up to pull his subs hips close to him.

“Jack!” Bitty cried out in ecstasy, and with his own cry, Jack followed after him, causing them both to collapse on the bed, gasping for air.

They had barely been up for four hours, but Bitty was ready to pass out again already. He wouldn’t, though, not before taking care of Jack. Bitty let them stay there for a minute longer, allowing their heart rates to settle. Once he had caught his breath and felt less like his brain was a pile of mush, he rolled off of Jack and almost fell on the floor trying to get out of the king sized bed.

After regaining his balance, he walked into the bathroom to fetch two towels--one wet and one dry. They were both rather messy after everything they had done. Upon his return to the bed he noticed that although Jack was breathing evenly, he had not yet come back from his head. He wouldn’t until Bitty removed the collar.

Jack had an excellent knack for remaining in sub space for hours, which was one of the main reasons they could never do a scene before a game. That and the fact that they would both inevitably be sore. 

Bitty carefully rolled Jack over onto his front and received a small grunt in return for his efforts. He slowly undid the binds from Jack’s wrists, checking to make sure there wasn’t any bruising. Once he was certain, he began to clean Jack off as best as he could with the two towels.

After he’d assured that his sub was as clean as possible, barring an actual shower, Bitty leaned over him and unclipped the collar. Jack’s return was not instantaneous, but a few moments later, his eyes focused.

Satisfied that Jack was coming back to him, Bitty began to pull the covers out from under him. If they were going to cuddle properly, Bitty intended to do it as comfortably as possible. The air conditioning in their apartment was far too good for lying naked over the covers. 

Once they were both tucked in, Bitty draped himself over Jack, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he rubbed his subs neck. 

“Hey, Bits?” Jack finally said after almost ten minutes of silence. “That was…I…” His face softened as he tried to find the right words. “I love you.”

Those were probably the best of them all.

“I love you too, Jack, always.”

They smiled at each other and cuddled close into a kiss. There was so much more for them to discover, but it felt like they had all the time in the world to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr at Ittsybittsybunny  
> \-----  
> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
